The New Guy
by LjDamz 1119
Summary: So, here's a new story for my favorite fanfictioners (which is all of you)! This story also introduces my new perma-OC! read about him in my Bio, this story is just introducing him. Now click the title and start reading!


**So, I have a new story for all of my favorite fanfictioners (which is all of you guys). And in this story, I'm adding in my first perma-OC! He would appear in some of my stories starting today, and will either be part of the stories, or just a side character. Read about him in my Bio to know more about him.**

**Right now, this story is just introducing him to you guys and Po and his friends. Now, let's go!**

* * *

In the Valley of Peace, villagers were busy doing what they want to do, children were playing, and the kung fu masters were up in the Jade Palace enjoying a day off. In the village entrance, a lone figure was standing there as he held a bag and a piece of paper.

"Valley of Peace?" The figure said as he looked at the paper, "Yup, definitely the place. The entrance never changed."

Then he started walking and entered the village. Oh how forgetful of me, I forgot to describe the lone figure. Well, he is a tall panther, about Po's height, maybe shorter. He wears a gray vest and navy blue slacks. He has brown eyes and light brown fur (don't really know what's a panther's color) and knows some Kung fu. Right now, he's just walking around the village trying to look for someone. He grew tired of searching and resulted to asking the villagers.

"Um... excuse me?" The panther said when he saw a rabbit nearby. The rabbit turned to see the panther.

"Oh hello there sir, what is it do you want?" The rabbit asked.

"Well, I was wondering on where to find this panda? Have you seen him? I heard he is famous here." The panther replied as he held out a piece of paper which was actually a poster about the Dragon Warrior, Po.

"Oh, the Dragon Warrior, well, I think he's up at the Jade Palace where he usually stays." The rabbit said as she pointed towards the mountain with the huge staircase leading to the palace. The panther looked over at it and his jaw dropped.

"Up... there?" The panther asked.

"Yes, that's the Jade Palace." The rabbit replied, "But there is one place he goes to sometimes."

"Where?" The panther asked.

"In his father's noodle shop, it's just at the end of the road." The rabbit replied.

"Oh okay, thanks for your help ma'am." The panther said as he waved and left.

The panther walked down the road as he kept an eye on the noodle shop. He looked left and right and even behind him to see if he was nearby or if he just passed by. While walking, a sign caught his attention.

'Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu' The sign said.

"Noodles and Tofu?" The panther read. Then, a delicious aroma drifted through the air and past his nose making his stomach grumble a little. "Well, I guess it's time to eat." He said then entered the shop.

When he entered, he could see a bunch of villagers eating some noodles and some were waiting in line. He looked at the front and saw an old goose chopping some vegetables. He stood in line and waited patiently. While he waited, he got bored and decided to whistle a tune, but as he was whistling, Po and the Furious Five came in the shop.

"Hey dad, I'm back." Po said upon entering. The panther along with some villagers all looked at the panda, the panther still whistling (imagine the whistle like the sound of a bomb falling).

"Good afternoon Dragon Warrior!" A pig greeted. Other villagers greeted too.

"Good afternoon too guys." Po replied. Then his father, Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Po! Son! Good to see you again!" The goose said as he hugged the panda who accepted the hug. "What brings you here?' The goose asked.

"Well, me and the Five decided to grab lunch here." Po replied.

"Oh how great, you and your friends can sit over at table six. I'll go make you some soup." Mr. Ping said as he turned to head back to the kitchen. "SOUP'S HALF OFF!" Mr. Ping yelled making his customers cheer.

Po and the Five then sat down at their table and waited. While they waited, the Five were busy chatting and having fun when Po noticed the panther standing in line, glancing at the panda every once in a while. Po had enough of it and looked over to the panther.

"Hey, mind telling me why you're looking at me like that?" Po asked the panther, getting his attention plus the Five. The panther looked at him then looked behind him, then looked back at Po.

"Are you talking to me?" The panther asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Po replied.

"Um... well, are you Po?" The panther asked.

"Yup, Po the Dragon Warrior." Po replied.

"What is it do you want?" Tigress interrupted.

"Well, I didn't expect my best bud to be this famous now." The panther replied. Po looked at the panther for a while then his eyes widened in realization.

"BRO!" Po said as he hugged the panther.

"Yup, it's still you." The panther said as his lungs were being crushed. Po noticed this and quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry about that." Po said.

"No need, got used to it since we were kids." The panther said.

"Po, who is he?" Tigress interrupted again. Po turned around to see the Five looking at him, all wondering who the panther could be.

"Oh how rude of me," The panther started, "My name is Xi, I've been friends with Po since when we were kids." He greeted and bowed.

"Although never expected him to get so famous though." The panther said.

"Yup, a lot of stuff can happen here." Po chuckled.

"I could go with you on that, almost got lost in this place." Xi replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Mongolia?" Po asked.

"Well, missed the place, plus, it's much warmer here." Xi replied.

"Come on, take a seat." Po inquired which the panther agreed. They chatted for a while until Mr. Ping came up to them.

"Here you go, six bowls of noodle soup." Mr. Ping said but then noticed the panther. "Well, who is your new friend?" He asked.

"Dad, don't you remember him?" Po said. Mr. Ping looked at the panther again, more closely this time.

"Xi? Is that you?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Hello Mr. Ping." Xi greeted.

"My, look at how much you've grown!" Mr. Ping said making the panther chuckle, "Last time I saw you, was the time when you accidentally..."

"Okay Mr. Ping, that's enough." Xi interrupted.

"What's wrong Xi?" Mantis asked.

"Why can't you let him finish?" Monkey added.

"It's just..." Xi replied.

"Just let me finish Xi," Mr. Ping said, cutting him off, "As I said, last time I saw Xi was when he was a teenager and when he accidentally destroyed an apple cart because of a dare Po made him do."

"What was the dare Po?" Viper asked the panda.

"Yeah, why did it lead to an apple cart's destruction?" Crane added.

"Well, the dare wasn't really destructive, I just dared him to go ask his crush out on a date. I still don't know how it ended to destroying the apple cart." Po replied making the panther look down, embarrassed.

"Wow, that for just asking a girl out?" Mantis said as he started to giggle.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks." Xi said resulting to Mantis and Monkey laughing.

"Anyways, what brings you here Xi?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well, I decided to return, to where I belong." Xi replied.

"Oh how wonderful!" Mr. Ping said, "Here, let me make you some noodle soup, you must be hungry." He added as he headed off to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl of hot noodle soup.

"Here you go Xi." Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks Mr. Ping, I don't know how long was it since I last ate your soup." Xi said as he took a sip on his spoon. Then suddenly, he spat out all the soup in his mouth towards Po. The Five, Po and Mr. Ping were shocked at this action.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Xi said when all the soup in his mouth were gone.

"Then why did you spit the soup at Po?" Tigress asked.

"Oh that, the soup was hot." Xi replied. Then they heard Po yelp in pain from the hot soup in his face.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Po said as he quickly stood up and frantically looked around. Xi grabbed some water and splashed it in Po's face.

"There, much better." Xi said as he placed the cup down. Po just looked at the panther in annoyance. Xi couldn't help but laugh, making Po laugh along as well.

"Just like old times." Xi chuckled.

"Yup, just like old times." Po said as he chuckled too.

"So, Po, why didn't you tell us about Xi?" Monkey started.

"Well, I kinda forgot about him, you know with being dragon warrior and stuff." Po replied.

"Nice excuse Po." Xi said as he drank his soup, more carefully this time.

"Hey, I'm honest!" Po defended.

"Yeah, like the time you gave me a fake letter from May." Xi said.

"Who's May?" Viper asked, Xi immediately tensed up and regretted what he said. Po saw this and gave a smirk.

"Well, May is the name of Xi's crush, you know, the one I dared him to go ask out on a date but ended in destroying an apple cart." Po said.

"Please, don't talk about her." Xi said as he covered his ears.

"Come on Xi, what's wrong about her?" Po said as he chuckled.

"It's just, she is just so perfect for me but I can't even ask her out on a date. Plus, I can't get my mind off her and I don't even know if she likes me." Xi replied.

"Well, go ask her, remember you wrote to me about how you saw her again and that she said to you that both of you should keep in touch?" Po asked.

"Yeah, so?" Xi asked.

"Maybe she likes you too." Viper joined in. Xi looked over at the snake for a while, then sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Xi said. "I might tell her how I feel when I would write a letter to her at Bongji Village."

"Bongji Village?" Monkey repeated, "Isn't that a few miles from here?"

"Yeah, it's like a three hour walk to get there." Po said, "I know, why don't you visit her?" He suggested.

"What? Me? No! No no." Xi replied.

"Come on Xi, plus you still didn't do the dare when we were teens." Po insisted.

"What do you mean? I did it." Xi defended.

"No you didn't, you didn't get to ask her." Po said. Xi looked at Po, then looked over to the rest, then he looked back at Po.

"Well... I might..." Xi sighed.

"Great!" Po exclaimed. "So are we heading over to Bongji after lunch?" He asked.

"Wait, now?!" Xi asked. "No, I'm not doing it today... or even tomorrow... and maybe the next day as well." He said.

"Why not now?" Monkey asked.

"I'm really not that ready." Xi replied, "Besides, I didn't come here to ask help with my love life, I'm just staying here, back in the valley."

"Oh yeah," Po said, "By the way, where are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking of staying in the village inn." Xi replied.

"How about at the Jade Palace?" Viper suggested.

"You mean that building on top of the mountain with a lot of steps?" Xi asked. The Five and Po all nodded their heads.

"No way! There is no way that I am going to climb up all those steps." Xi said as he shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Po muttered under his breath.

"So where do you prefer to stay?" Crane asked.

"Like I said, I might stay at the village inn." Xi replied.

"I know, what about my room here?" Po suggested. Xi just looked at him, puzzled. "Well, I have two rooms, one in the palace and one here. I mostly use the one at the palace so you can stay in my room here." Po added.

"Thanks Po, that's why you're my best bud." Xi said as he playfully punched Po's arm.

"Yup." Po chuckled.

"Anyways, what happened to you while I was away Po? You know, besides the whole Dragon Warrior thing." Xi asked the giant panda.

"Well, get to become a Kung Fu warrior and hang out with the Furious Five and saved China twice." Po replied.

"You got to hang out with the Furious Five? Where are they?" Xi asked. Po just looked over to the Five, Xi followed. The Five just smiled sheepishly at him, except for Tigress for she just looked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you guys where the Furious Five." Xi said. He then turned his attention to Po again.

"So, anything else?" Xi asked.

"Not really..." Po replied.

"Really?" Xi asked, "So you don't have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nope, don't have a girlfriend." Po replied. "Or may even have one." He muttered. Xi looked at him for a while then looked over to the Five with a look asking them 'Is it true?'. The Five all nodded. Then Xi remembered that they were the Furious Five yet he didn't know there names.

"Oh yeah, before I ask more questions, do you mind introducing yourselves first? The Furious Five isn't really known in Mongolia." Xi asked the Five who all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, my name's Viper." Viper started.

"I'm Monkey." Monkey said.

"My name's Crane." Crane said.

"Mantis." Mantis said.

"I'm Tigress." Tigress said in her usual tone, only this time, she sounded annoyed.

"Tigress? As in, Master Tigress?" Xi asked the feline.

"One and only." Po answered for her. Xi looked at the panda.

"So you're Master Tigress," Xi said, "Hmmm... Po was right about you being a tiger. Ever since he was a teen, he was always talking about Kung Fu and the Furious Five. He literally got everything and learned everything that was related to the Five. Plus, he said that he had a crus ..."

"OKAY Xi, that's enough talking about me." Po quickly said as he covered Xi's mouth. "Can you please excuse us for just a few minutes." He added as he dragged Xi to his room. When they got in, Po closed the door shut and released his hold on the panther.

"GAHHHHH!" Xi gasped for air. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Dude, please don't talk about my crush ever, especially near the Five." Po said.

"What's wrong? You told them about my crush so I thought it would be fair if I told them about your crush." Xi replied with a smirk.

"Come on!" Po groaned, "Really?"

"Well, you finally hang out with her, so why you didn't tell her yet?" Xi asked.

"Um... it's just... it's...well, I thought it would make my friendship with her, awkward." Po replied.

"Don't worry pal, I may have the same problem with you, but I'll make sure that you can get to tell her." Xi said.

"You'll help me?" Po asked.

"Yes, that's what best buddies do." Xi replied, "Plus, I just wanted to see your reaction when everything goes wrong."

"Trust me, don't be around when that happens." Po said.

"Anyways, I still can't believe you didn't tell her yet, I mean, you practically know everything about her." Xi said.

"I know, I just can't tell her." Po said as he covered his face with his paws.

"Come on bro, just go up to her when both of you are alone, or when you think you're alone..." Xi started as he gave a smirk, "And tell her you like her." Po looked at the panther for a while then sighed.

"Fine." Po agreed, "But you should also go tell May you like her." Xi just groaned at this.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm not doing it if you won't." Po said.

"Fine." Xi groaned.

"Great, so it's a deal?" Po said as he extended his paw.

"Deal." Xi said as he shook Po's paw.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**There you have it, my new perma-OC. As I said read more about him in my Bio. And the story ends here, don't worry, the sequel is coming out. I thought of not making this story multi-chaptered since I feel like not doing it. And that this story was just introducing Xi.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not saying you have to. See ya.**


End file.
